Every day, millions of people endure the laborious procedure of prying or twisting off a pill bottle cap, turning the bottle upside down, dumping too few or too many pills in their hand, repeating the procedure or returning extras to the bottle, and finally putting the cap back on. This process can be particularly difficult and painful for those with arthritic conditions or other motor difficulties. In addition, the numerous pills and tablets that people often take at one time may have varying sizes and shapes. This makes the process of manually dispensing pills from bottles even more cumbersome. Furthermore, the burdensome pill taking process tends to hinder people's behaviors and habit forming to take pills regularly based on the dosing instructions, causing low compliance and leading to various types of negative consequences due to not following the pill taking instructions.
The present invention provides an improved pill dispenser and pill dispenser system.